Personagens menores (Payday 2)
Esta é a lista de todos os personagens menores visto e / ou mencionadas PAYDAY 2 ea Série Web PAYDAY. Alex Alex é um personagem do Payday: The Heist e continua a atuar como piloto de helicóptero dedicado da Bain em Payday 2. Ele ajuda os jogadores em rats , watchdogs e Big Oil. Em Watchdogs, Alex é chamado no primeiro dia se os jogadores não conseguirem chegar ao ponto de extração carro. Alex vai chegar dentro de 2 a 3 minutos e posicionar-se em um ponto de extração ideal e esperar que a tripulação a habitar. No segundo dia, Alex vai cair fora a tripulação não muito longe do local da cocaína abandonada. É muito provável que Alex é também o mesmo que retorna piloto no final do dia 2 para extrair o grupo uma vez que foram entregues a cocaína para o barco. * Note que Bile pode chegar no Dia 1 em vez de Alex, mas é Alex, que vai cair a tripulação fora no Dia 2, independentemente de quem fez o extrato. Em rats, Alex irá, a pedido da Bain, escolher a equipe para cima e deixá-los fora em uma ponte que leva um comboio FBI no dia 3. Alex permanecerá na extremidade da ponte aguardando a tripulação para voltar para exfiltração. É possível que Alex também foi o mesmo piloto que extrai a tripulação se o seu veículo de fuga foi descarrilou entre o dia 2 e dia 3; ele vai chegar em um local aleatório e mantenha sua posição para entre 2 a 4 minutos antes de ser forçado a recuar devido a Polícia pesados e SWAT fogo. Em Big Oil, heisters pode optar por contratar Alex a queda do ar vários sacos de munição em locais aleatórios no dia 2. Quatro sacos de munição será deixado o mapa antes da partida assalto, mas a localização dos sacos é aleatória. Alguns sacos pode pousar em locais úteis e escondidos, e outros podem ser expostas ao ar livre ou em áreas inacessíveis, como uma árvore ou na base do penhasco. Quando um saco de munição terras em uma área inacessível, Bain irá repreender Alex por sua incompetência. Almir Listo Almir no jogo é um Piloto de Helicóptero ... Mas alem disso ele é um dos grandes ajudantes da empresa de Payday 2 e The Heist tendo em si varias outras referencias no jogo como a Almir Toast (Torrada do Almir um Loot do Jogo) a Almir Beard (Barba do Almir uma das diversas máscaras do jogo) Bile Bile é outro piloto do helicóptero sob o emprego de Bain. Ele aparece muitas vezes para ajudar a equipe na extração de emergência ou de recuperação de saque e é capaz de ser chamado no curto prazo e chegar a um destino dentro de 3 minutos ou menos. Ele atualmente aparece em Aftershock, The Heist Alesso, The Bomb: Dockyard, The Diamond, Hotline Miami, Hoxton Revenge, Mallcrasher, Rats, Train, e Watchdogs. * Em rats, Bile será chamado no terceiro dia para agir como o piloto saque extração de helicóptero; se a tripulação escolhe para ficar e pegar o dinheiro no ônibus, Bain vai chamar Bile em, Bile aparecerão dentro de alguns minutos e passe o mouse sobre a borda da ponte, pronto para tomar quaisquer sacos de dinheiro a bordo. Ele permanecerá lá sob o fogo pesado da polícia, mas ele vai abortar ele deve tomar muito fogo de unidades policiais. Também é possível que Bile também é o mesmo piloto que extrai a tripulação se o seu veículo de fuga foi descarrilou entre o dia 2 eo dia 3. No terceiro dia ele vai chegar em um local aleatório como um helicóptero queda saque e manter sua posição para 2 a 4 minutos antes de ser forçado a recuar devido a Polícia pesados e SWAT fogo. * Em Watchdogs, Bile será chamado se o carro de fuga é derrubado eo motorista é morto. Sua chegada geral levará cerca de 2-3 minutos. Depois que a tripulação é extraído, Bile define-los off entre Doca 8 e 9 no segundo dia, ea tripulação terá que fazer o seu caminho rapidamente para o coque. Ele também é possivelmente o piloto extracção no segundo dia. * Em Mallcrasher ele vai pilotar o helicóptero furtiva fuga ou alto como de Atualização # 23. * No Train Heist, Bile auxilia a tripulação, entregando as perfuradoras térmicas para o site. * No assalto Hotline Miami, Bile entrega o cabo de reboque no dia 1 uma vez a escotilha segredo é encontrado e os carros no pátio foram incendiados. Bile também vai entregar a broca térmico usado para abrir o cofre do comissário no dia 2. * Em The Diamond, Bile deve ser chamado para extrair o grupo, em vez de extrair por van se o alarme é disparado em qualquer ponto. * Em The Bomb: Dockyard, Bile deve ser convocado pela tripulação para entregar cargas de C4 para destruir os portões Dockyard, se eles ainda estavam fechados antes de o alarme que está sendo levantada. * Em Hoxton Revenge, Bile vai entregar a broca térmica usada para abrir o quarto Panic at the FBI Safehouse e será responsável pela extração da tripulação da missão deve ir para o sul. * Em The Heist Alesso, Bile vai cair um contêiner através da clarabóia no piso superior Gensec Stadium durante ruidosamente para garantir quaisquer lootbags e permitir que a tripulação para escapar com segurança dentro. * Em Aftershock, Bile vão cair um saco de C4 para que a tripulação pode explodir uma parede para usar um caminhão atrás referida parede, e no final do assalto, Bile vai levantar o caminhão heister-e-safe-carregado para fora do cena. Bobblehead Bob Bobblehead Bob é um personagem recorrente na PAYDAY 2, com aparições em quase todos os de teaser assalto à data. Seu nome foi cunhado pela primeira vez em uma conquista assalto Big Bank, onde ele fez sua primeira aparição significativa. Seu apelido tem origem de sua ocupação aparente de vendedor bobblehead; no trailer, ele tenta aplicar para o crédito para ajudar a financiar sua produção bobblehead Skulldozer Bob cai do telhado do banco de sua morte aparente no final do trailer de o Big Bank Heist, embora ele mostrou ter sobrevivido à queda e foi brevemente visto novamente (em forma de ação ao vivo) como um pedestre no teaser Hoxton Breakout. No Natal, ele aparentemente curou-se de novo, como ele é visto no Jornal Oficial da PAYDAY Xmas Carol no dia 9, sendo atropelado por vários outros civis como eles fogem uma cena assalto. Ele também foi mostrado no trailer de pacote The Butcher's Western Pack. Bobblehead Bob é visto mais uma vez no teaser trailer de FBI Files entre uma lista de suspeitos em um quadro de cortiça da informação Comissário Garrett tem sobre Crime.Net. Ele usa um modelo civil masculino genérico com cabelo curto e casaco azul / preto. Bob McKendrick Artigo Principal: Bob McKendrick Antes do assalto do dia de eleição, Bob McKendrick foi um próximo esperançoso para o cargo de Prefeito de região metropolitana de Washington, e um dos principais americano. Ele parece ser um amigo próximo do senador John Simmons, aka The Elephant. Como resultado do assalto do dia de eleição, McKendrick torna-se o prefeito de DC Em troca, ele usa seu poder para acelerar a transferência de Hoxton a partir de uma unidade de alta segurança em um menos seguro em preparação para a fuga de Hoxton. Como o tempo passou desde a sua eleição no entanto, as taxas de criminalidade foram crescendo rapidamente, e muitos começaram a duvidar de sua posição de Prefeito e seu papel na parada do crime. Depois disso, única escolha do prefeito Bob para manter o seu Prefeitura foi a criação da gangue PAYDAY com a introdução do Comissário Garrett, mas não antes de enviar um aviso para o elefante de suas intenções. Nancy Schwartz Nancy Schwartz é um ex-juiz supremo e um ex-prefeito de Washington DC Mayor Schwartz foi ineficaz e possivelmente corruptos, como evidenciado pelos índices de criminalidade constante aumento durante seu escritório. Ela é conhecida por ter assinado particularmente estranho (e às vezes outright inúteis) contas que impuseram pesados impostos sobre o povo de Washington, DC Durante os eventos de assalto o dia da eleição, ela era oponente primário de Bob McKendrick na eleição para o cargo de prefeito da região metropolitana de Washington. O Payday Gang tem a tarefa de garantir que ela não seja reeleito, alterando resultados da votação no assalto. Bandeiras e painéis de Nancy Schwartz pode ser visto em inúmeros assaltos, muitas vezes ao lado de Bob McKendrick própria. Boris Boris é aparentemente um Cirurgião que na missão Goat Simulator arranca Cocaína dentro das Cabras sendo essa sua Unica aparição sabe-se muito pouco sobre Boris só que ele é um Conhecido do Vlad e um Médico ou Veterinário Bubba Bubba irmão bebado do Vlad que aparece nas 2 missões natalinas e na Goat Simulator como um Piloto de Avião inicialmente nas missões de natal ele se vestia como Papai Noel e os jogadores teriam que sinalizar o helicoptéro para um resgate em quanto a policia tentava prender ele. Já na missão da Goat Simulator ele esta com o simples papel de buscar os Jogadores Cash Catchem Cash Catchem uma referencia ao Ash Ketchum de Pokemon , Cash veio numa DLC de Perk Decks e algumas armas como uma Granada de Pokebola um Estilingue e ele só tem algumas simples fotos no site da Overkill Dimitri Volkov Dimitri Volkov é um ex-sócio e amigo de Vlad. Em um ponto no tempo, ele delatou à aplicação da lei, e, como resultado, Vlad foi para a prisão. Vlad agora pretende promulgar vingança de alguma forma ele pode, que é a causa direta de assaltos como Nightclub e Job ucraniano. Dimitri detém e gere O bom gosto Club, a cena do assalto Discoteca, durante o qual Vlad instrui o Payday Gang para roubar dinheiro de Dimitri de seu seguro. Ele pode ser visto andando em torno do clube, sentando-se no escritório do gerente ou em pé para fora no bar varanda exterior. Dimitri pode ser tomado como refém ou mortos no assalto que ele deve aparecer. Matá-lo irá impor a pena de dinheiro líquido de limpeza de costume, mas não solicitará qualquer resposta especial de Bain ou Vlad, nem vai impactar a história de qualquer maneira. Em Jó ucraniano, Vlad instrui o Payday Gang roubar uma tiara que é para ser usado por noiva de Dimitri durante o seu próximo casamento. Vlad faz muitas observações antes e depois do assalto que mostrar claramente a sua intensa aversão de Dmitri. Ilija Ilija é um personagem menor, atuando como o ativo atirador os jogadores podem contratar. Ele só aparece em alguns assaltos - The bomb: Floresta, The bomb: Dockyard, Watchdogs Dia 2, Hotline Miami Dia 1, Framing Frame dia 2, e Golden Grin Casino. Se contratado durante a pré-planejamento, ele pode ser posicionado no desejo do jogador, embora apenas dentro de locais predefinidos disponíveis. No jogo, Ilija vai matar unidades dentro de sua linha de visão, que é exibido sobre o ativo desbloqueado. Tiros disparados por Ilija vai matar qualquer unidade de uma só vez, incluindo as unidades especiais como o Bulldozer. Ele também vai contar suas mortes, anunciando-lhes calmamente para a equipe. Sua utilidade, no entanto, é completamente aleatória a cada vez que ele é contratado, por vezes, matando a cada aplicador da lei no site, enquanto em outras vezes mal conseguindo derrubar até mesmo o grupo mais fraco de swats azuis. Isto é principalmente devido a um mecânico que determina a sua oportunidade aleatório para atirar com êxito alguém. Ilija é baseado fora de designer de nível / missão a vantagem da Overkill, Ilija Petrusic The Comissair (O Comissário) Artigo Principal: The Comissair eu pseudônimo preferencial O Comissário, é o líder de um sindicato do crime organizado que operam na área de DC. Ele tem laços com o procurador da República. O dentista contrata o Payday Gangue para assassinar o Comissário, a fim de exercer pressão sobre o procurador do distrito. Este é um passo fundamental na orquestração de desagregação do velho Hoxton da prisão. O Comissário aparece para executar um grande número de atividades ilegais. Entre seus crimes observados são lavagem de dinheiro, comércio ilegal de armas (alguns dos quais incluem foguetes de nível militar), bens de contrabando, o seqüestro, assassinato, extorsão, fabricação de drogas, e muito mais. Ele é muito arrogante e constantemente insultar e ameaçar a tripulação, quer sobre o telefone em Hotline Miami Dia 1, ou ao longo do sistema de interfone de seu esconderijo no dia 2, embora seja pelo design ou pura coincidência soa um pouco infantil e chato como oposição ao ameaçador. Ele continua sua ranting mesmo depois de sua cobertura já foi violado pela tripulação e da polícia e só cessa quando o cofre está aberto e ele se engaja a tripulação. Ele também parece possuir uma "caça" (realmente um helicóptero civil luz equipado com um par de pods de foguetes) que ele libera na tripulação durante os trechos finais do segundo dia. Lucas Artigo Principal: Lucas Lucas é um personagem secundário que aparece no Payday: Série Web. Ele é um pequeno tempo barão da droga, o contrabando de narcóticos de vários tipos de região metropolitana de Washington nos Estados Unidos e talvez ainda mais. No entanto, nas suas relações públicas, ele desempenha o papel de um diretor de Hollywood aspirante; cada filme que ele produz, no entanto, não se tornar um sucesso e "fracassos", segundo Bain. O Haitian (O Haitiano) O Haitiano é um personagem menor, sua primeira aparição no episódio 3 da série Web PAYDAY. Ele é o "músculo" contratado por Lucas e tem um amor especial para facas, dois dos quais ele recebe de Lucas e Gage. Ele é interpretado por Kevin Grevioux. The Spooter (O Observador) O observador é da tripulação Payday go-ao homem para segmentos furtivos que poderiam usar um par extra de olhos sobre eles. Como o nome sugere, ele vê qualquer guarda a céu aberto, com destaque para quem quer que ele vê para a tripulação. Ele só pode ser contratado se pelo menos um jogador tem ace da habilidade "observador". Mr. Rossy (Sr. Rossy) Mr. Rossy, um cientista ganhador do Prêmio Nobel, é um civil encontrado no dia 2 de Big Oil. Ele está trabalhando na pesquisa e na construção de um reactor de fusão de trabalho que poderia ser uma alternativa viável ao petróleo. O cientista é geralmente visto relaxando em sua casa, trabalhando em seu laboratório, ou andar sobre as instalações. Mr. Rossy funciona a partir de um laboratório construído em uma casa de nível superior em Washington DC, que ele comprou com uma parte de seu dinheiro do Prêmio Nobel. Ele está à beira de completar o seu reactor de fusão. Mr. Rossy pode ser tomado como refém ou mortos como qualquer outro civil. Matá-lo irá impor a pena de dinheiro líquido de limpeza habitual, mas não afeta os objetivos de qualquer forma. Solomon Garret Artigo Principal: Solomon Garret Salomão Garrett é um comissário de polícia de Boston, contratados a partir da Capitol Hill sendo encarregado de retirar A Gangue Payday e seu misterioso líder, Bain. Ajudado por seu homem mais confiável Capitão Winters. Twitch Twitch é dedicado motorista veículo de fuga à terra do grupo. Ele muitas vezes transporta a tripulação de e para um local de assalto. Em PAYDAY 2, Twitch tem o maior interação com a equipe, além de Bain. Ele faz aparições nos seguintes assaltos: * Safehouse - Ele deixa cair o jogador fora de sua casa segura e instrui-los a cabeça para dentro e falar com Bain. * Four Stores - Ele é chamado pela Bain uma vez que a equipe tenha roubado a exigir quantidade de dinheiro. Ele geralmente aparecem dentro de alguns minutos de ser chamado. * Jewerly Store - Ele deixa cair a tripulação fora e aguarda do outro lado da estrada a partir da loja para permitir que a tripulação para carregar a jóia em sua van. Se o alarme é soado, ele será imediatamente forçados a se mudar devido à presença da polícia. Depois de alguns minutos ele vai voltar em uma nova posição, permitindo que a tripulação para garantir todos os sacos restantes de jóias e fuga. * Bank Heist - Ele deixa cair a tripulação fora e espera até que todos os objetivos sejam concluídas. * Nightclub - Ele deixa cair a tripulação fora na rua em frente da boate e depois sai. Uma vez que a tripulação encontra o dinheiro no cofre, Bain quer instrui a tripulação para levá-la para um veículo de transporte de entrada ou esperar por Twitch para retornar. Depois que o driver retornou o grupo pode levar os sacos de dinheiro para ele e escapar. * GO Bank - Ele deixa cair a tripulação fora na frente do banco. Ele foge da cena uma vez que o alarme foi levantado. * Hoxton Breakout - Ele dirige o veículo blindado transportando velho Hoxton através da cidade, bem como abalroar o veículo para a sede do FBI a mando de Hoxton. Porque o carro é arruinado, ele afiança e localiza um carro FBI para agir como um veículo de fuga alternativo e ajuda a fuga tripulação. * Hoxton Revenge - Ele deixa cair a tripulação fora no esconderijo FBI. Ele foge da cena depois que o alarme é acionado. Em vários dos escapes, Twitch é o motorista de fuga ou tem uma chance de ser o motorista de fuga. Antes de atualizar # 23, Twitch desempenhou o papel que Bile faz agora em Mallcrasher. Overkill fez esta mudança como granadas tornou muito mais fácil para apressar a missão. Terno de Twitch compartilha uma textura com a de Houston, e qualquer mods que mudam terno de Houston afetará Twitch também. De acordo com a imagem de visualização para o controlador de ativos Expert, Twitch atende pelo nome de Neil MacCauley, como impresso em sua carteira de motorista. Esta é uma outra referência ao calor, como um personagem de mesmo nome, foi interpretado por Robert de Niro no filme. Wesley Smith Agente de Wesley Smith é o grande responsável pela criação do recurso Arquivos do FBI. Ele apareceu pela primeira vez no trailer pressagiando o lançamento deste recurso. Ele aparece como um agente da lei que trabalha sob Comissário Garrett. No entanto, os verdadeiros motivos de Smith não são claros, como ele era responsável pela colocação do Bobbledozer grampeado no escritório de Garrett, assim vazamento de informações para a Payday Gang. Parece que Smith é um agente que opera sob a direção de Bain. Referencias # https://twitter.com/overkill_ilija Vídeo Categoria:Personagens (PAYDAY 2)